The World Hidden In Plain Sight
by LukeJames
Summary: Tori is a werewolf and she's looking for her mate but what happens when a certain scissor-loving goth girl enters her life? Is Jade human or is her world going to be turned upside down? Interactions with the rest of the gang is also included AU - Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - First time I'm writing Victorious so please let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

It was another normal day at Hollywood Arts or so Jade thought as she shut her locker and made her way to Sikowitz's classroom. Today would be the day she met Tori Vega, no big deal right?

Wrong.

Tori Vega was special and Jade didn't know why but she had a feeling she was going to find out and soon.

For the first time since she'd joined Hollywood Arts she was early. As she barged into the classroom she knocked into someone, spilling her coffee all over them.

"Watch where you're going!" She growled dangerously before tearing her eyes away from the damage done to her shirt to send a glare to the idiot and possibly offend them in one way or the other only to have her words get caught in the back of her throat. The 'idiot' she had bumped into was no other than the new girl, Tori Vega.

Tori looked up at the girl who she had just crashed into and her eyes widened the slightest bit.

She was dangerously beautiful.

Her black hair and pale skin reminded her a bit of Snow White. Her face was unreadable other then the curiosity that swimmed in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Tori mumbled out an apology as she began to rub Jade's shirt in a vain attempt to fix the damage done.

"Don't worry about it" She assured the brunette, shocking herself at being _nice_ to someone who wasn't Cat or Beck.

"But your shirt is ruined" Tori pointed out.

"I have spares in my trunk."

The new girl merely nodded as she looked into Jade's eyes; both getting lost in each other's body heat at their proximity when a voice startled them back to reality.

"Why are you rubbing on my girlfriend?" Beck demanded, jealousy and hate radiating off of him.

Jade hastily distanced herself from the half-Latina and placed a calming hand on Beck's arm "It's okay babe. We knocked into each other and I spilt my coffee over both of us" She reassured him.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He snapped before grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her towards the back of the classroom where he took a seat on one of the empty chairs and motioned for Jade to sit next to him. Jade snatched her arm back, sent him an angry glare and walked away sitting on the opposite end of the room.

"Asshole" She muttered under her breath low enough so no-one heard her.

But someone did.

Tori was still standing in the middle of the room when the teacher came in through the window.

"We have a new student… Tori Vega" He spoke in his usual manner.

She sat down next to Andre and she asked him if the teacher always came through the window. He nodded just as the teacher began to speak addressing the class..

"Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and..." Sikowitz looked around his classroom before setting his eyes on Tori "Tori. Come on stage, you'll be doing an improv exercise"

"Give me a setting somebody" The odd teacher asked his students.

"House!" Robbie/Rex exclaimed.

The group got on stage and preformed; Beck and Jade were married with Andre and Cat as their kids and Tori was the new family dog; which made her want to snap his neck.

Unknown to their audience Beck had something in mind for Tori; she saw it in his eyes.

When he saw an opening he took the coconut Sikowitz was drinking from and poured it on Tori's head. Various gasps echoed throughout the otherwise silent room.

A low growl erupted from the back of Tori's throat as she stood up and stormed out, using every ounce of self-control she possessed not to rip him apart with her bare hands, leaving Beck behind with a smug smirk on his face. Jade, Cat and Andre shook their heads at him in disappointment before Jade took off; looking for Tori.

Tori had calmed down a bit and hoped her eyes were back to her normal chocolate brown colour instead of the black and red belonging to the wolf inside of her. She doubted anyone saw her change in eye colour before she stormed out but she was still worried. You see, Tori Vega wasn't like other people. She wasn't even human, she was a wolf. Her family are all human and they're in the dark about her nightly activity. She felt someone approach and hesitantly turned around to see Jade standing there with an apologetic expression on her face. She kept her head low, hiding her eyes just incase. She could feel the wolf itching to be free, to howl and run through the forest but most of all she knew the wolf wanted to find its mate; who she was Tori had no idea.

"Jade?" Her name felt sweet rolling off her tongue.

"Sorry about Beck, he was a douche."

"Don't wo-" She began.

"Hey girl, you okay there?" Andre appeared out of nowhere cutting Tori off mid-sentence.

"Yeah but I don't think I fit in at this school" She admitted with a defeated sigh.

Jade and Andre looked at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously saying with as much conviction as they cloud master "Yeah, you do"

"You know why?" Andre asked.

Tori shook her head and sighed "why?"

"Because you're special and anyway normal is overrated."

The half-Latina chuckled; she was definitely not normal. If only he knew how special she really was.

"Come on, let's go back to class" Jade suggested, wrapping her fingers around the other girl's wrist. The contact made both girls gasp in surprise as a wave of warmth and familiarity coursed through their veins.

The Goth girl released the tanned girl's wrist as fast as if she was burnt and avoided eye contact as they made their way back to class.

_'What was that?'_ They both thought as they re-entered the medium sized classroom.

"Ah, nice of you to come back to class." Sikowitz exclaimed as the door closed behind the three young adults "Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat and Andre on stage again."

Beck smirked as he took Jade's hand in his and led her to the stage. Tori groaned and the rest of the group followed up on stage.

"You'll be doing an alphabetical improv exercise" He told Jade to explain it to Tori and after a few minutes they were ready to start.

"Alright we need a letter"

"N as in New" Rex, the puppet, voiced.

The exercise was filled with angry vibes coming form Beck but the others in the group were clueless as to why.

It got heated pretty quickly and before anyone had time to react Tori had her arms around Jade's neck and her lips pressed hard against hers. The Goth girl stiffened but quickly relaxed and placed her hands on the half-Latina's waist, pulling her closer. Jade slid her tongue shyly along the other girl's lip and was granted entrance almost immediately. As the kiss deepened Tori pulled Jade flush against her own body.

Only when the need to breathe clawed its way to the girls' lungs did the girls pulled apart, putting some distance between their heated bodies.

The whole room was silent, the only sounds were Jade's and Tori's rapid breathing.

"This is a very interesting class" Sikowitz remarked.

Both girls' eyes widen as they realised what had just happened. Tori ran a hand through her hair as Jade looked over to Beck; he looked beyond pissed.

He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rung. Tori couldn't move, couldn't speak and she definitely couldn't think about anything other than that kiss. Jade on the other hand seemed to be working on overdrive. She dashed out of the door as fast as she could while trying to suppress the need to touch her still tingling lips.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as Jade and Tori kept their distance and attempted to put the morning's events out of their minds. Unsuccessfully of course but no-one noticed at least they pretended that they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I'm going to update this story as regularly as possible but I'm going on work experience on Monday so the updates will be a bit slow. Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited my story, it means a lot :) Should I make this story POV or keep it 3rd person? Every chapter is going to focus on one person. This one I chose to focus more on Tori. Let me know what you think of this ****chapter. This chapter takes place a couple of months after the first one.**

At night it was usual for Tori to be restless but this time she had no choice, the wolf was howling inside of her, itching to be free. She knew she had to do something or she would regret it in the morning. She grabbed her keys and looked at her phone. It was 1:30 am when she went in her backyard and stripped. She covered her clothes with various twigs and leaves. After that began the painful process of shifting. She bit down hard on her lip when the excruciating pain crashed into her; It never lessened. The air filled with sounds of bones breaking and rearranging. Fur grew on her naked body as arms and legs turned into paws. She let out a howl when the transformation was complete and took off for the woods.

She still remembers the night her life changed for better and worse.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night as Tori snuck out of her house, the moon was already out but she didn't care; she had to get out. Her parents were fighting again. Her dad suspected her mother of cheating but her Mrs Vega continuously denied her husband's accusations. After ten minutes of aimlessly walking in circles she ended up at a coffee shop and ordered her usual; hazelnut coffee. She stayed there for a couple of hours just thinking until rain started drizzling softly. She looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. She reluctantly stood up and left the warm coffee shop only to be hit by the cold rain. She was walking towards her house when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Fear and curiosity battled inside of her. Curiosity got the better off her and she turned around. Behind her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen; A black wolf. She took in the way its fur stuck to its body die to the rain. The animal advanced, a predatory look in its eyes. Tori couldn't move, she was frozen in fear as she watched the wolf approach._

_'MOVE!' She thought to herself in panic. She kept repeating it to herself over and over but her legs weren't cooperating. She had been to preoccupied to notice that the wolf had launched itself on her. Suddenly a burning pain ripped her from her thoughts. She felt something sharp pierce her skin just above her waist. She screamed in pain as the creature extracted its' fangs. She fought to keep her eyes for god knows how long before she succumbed to the darkness. She woke up in a bright white room with wires and machines attached to her arms. The earlier burning sensation caused by the animal's fangs now replaced by a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. She stayed in the hospital for a week, she had lost a lot of blood and the doctor wanted to keep an eye on._

_End Flashback_

Now, two years later Tori Vega shook herself out of the memory and was running through the forest following a scent; her dinner. She picked up speed and was running with everything she had. She loved to hunt for pleasure and for food but only killed when necessary. She enjoyed chasing her prey; the fear she smelt dripping off her target when she would finally catch it between her teeth was indescribable. Only then did she realise that she actually had her teeth around a deer's neck putting just enough force behind the bite to stop it from struggling but not enough to kill, yet anyways. Tori briefly considered letting her prey live but she was so hungry. She quickly snapped its' neck and began to devour the blood soaked flesh. Once she had her fill her she sprinted back the way she came. Changing back to human was more awkward than painful. She uncovered her clothes and redressed herself. She silently snuck back into the still silent house and slipped upstair as quietly as possible. She closed her bedroom door and fell, face first on her bed and in minutes she was dead to the world.

Her alarm went off at 6:30 and the sleeping girl almost ignored it. She turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She went to her bathroom and had a shower. Within 30 minutes she was dressed and on her way downstairs to have breakfast. She had chosen a pair of light blue jeans with a purple tank top and black sneakers. As she made way downstairs she could smell the bacon that her mother was cooking. She jumped the last few steps and rushed towards the table where her sister and mother were already eating.

"Hey" Tori greeted her family as she sat down.

Hellos were thrown her way as they greeted her in return.

Tori wasted no time in digging into her plate full of bacon.

After both girls finished their breakfast Tori took their plates to the sink and washed them. When she finished she grabbed her bag and headed to the door while yelling at her sister to hurry up.

It took them less then 10 minutes to get to school seeing as traffic was fairly light. Tori headed to her locker after saying goodbye to her sister. She twisted her combination in and opened the metal door. She removed the books she needed for the day, closed her locker and leaned against it.

Tori was leaning against her locker slowly falling asleep until a certain redhead startled her awake.

"HEY Tori!" She beamed at the girl.

"Hey Cat" The singer tried but failed to suppress a yawn.

"You tired Tori?" Cat asked in her normal, spacey voice.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep" Was Tori's response as she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Off with some guy?" Rex, Robbie's perverted puppet snickered.

"REX!" Robbie exclaimed, a blush staining his cheeks as he covered the piece of wood's mouth with his hand.

"Come on, lets go to class" Tori was really beginning to hate that damn puppet.

As the three friends plus a puppet began to make their way towards their classes the brunette caught Jade staring intensely at her. Their eyes locked on each other's and Tori allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips. She had to break contact when she smelt that her boyfriend heading their way.

_'Thank God for heightened senses'_ Tori thought to herself as she caught up to her friends.

Tori and Robbie said goodbye to the other two members of their little group and began to make their way towards their music lesson while Andre and Cat went to their science class. They had just reached the classroom when Tori bumped into someone. The half-Latina groaned and rubbed her side, which hurt from the collision with the other body. The singer finally looked up and a sense of deja-vu struck her.

She had bumped into Jade West.

"Jade"

"Vega"

Robe broke the tension that was starting to build up by clearing his throat and telling the two girls that class was about to start. They eventually moved and entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry this chapter is long overdue... Let me know what you think!**

Jade was woken up by a knock at her bedroom door minutes before her alarm had a chance to do its job.

"What?" She stifled a yawn as her door opened to reveal her older brother.

"A package came for you." he told her and motioned towards the cardboard box he was holding marked as 'FRAGILE'.

The young man at the door had short, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore black jeans and a Suicide Silence t-shirt. Her brother was a couple of years older than Jade but like most people he knew to stay out of her way.

Jades stood up and walked over to her door so she was standing in front of her older sibling, picked the package up and shut the door in his face.

Jade sat back down on the bed and for a few moments just stared at the cardboard box in her lap. She reached towards her bedside table, grabbed a pair of scissors that happened to be there and used them to cut the tape sealing the package. Once it was open she peered inside and found a black and a blue egg. It was wrapped in a small, plain black blanket and lay comfortably in a strange basket.

She groaned in pain as a burning sensation travelled up her spine before settling in her shoulder blades. The pain wasn't anything new; it had started a few weeks ago, just after her 16th birthday. The pain faded after about 15 seconds.

She turned her attention back to the package when something caught her eye; a piece of paper was sticking out from under the egg. She hesitantly picked the basket containing the egg and placed it next to her and found a handwritten note.

The egg began hatching as she read the letter that would change her life.

_Jade West,_

_If you're reading this then it means you are close to changing. I assume you must be pretty confused at the moment so let me explain; My name is Scott Hunt and I am your biological father. I don't know if you were aware of the fact that you were adopted and I'm sorry if you had to find out this way. The world isn't what you think it is... Humans aren't the superior species, we are and by that I mean the supernatural. The egg will hatch as soon as you read this but I'm not sure what creature will come into the world… For me it was a baby griffin, for your mother it was an eagle; the possibilities are limited to winged creatures for our species. You have to believe me when I tell you, you are not human. Whatever the egg will hatch into will be what you'll be able to transform into. I've run out of time but remember, there's more to people than what meets the eye; there's a whole world hidden in plain sight. DO NOT TELL HUMANS OF OUR EXISTENCE! SURVIVAL IS OF THE HIGHEST PRIORITY FOR ANY SUPERNATURAL CREATURE!_

_I hope one day your mother and I can see you again._

_Scott Hunt _

_J_ade's mind was racing with thoughts. She didn't know what to think. _'Is this guy for real? Supernatural? Could he be my father? What the fuck is going on!'_

The fact that this Scott knew about her being adopted made her skin crawl.

She finally returned her attention towards the egg and noticed the cracks covering the shell. She picked it up and placed the egg on her lap. After a few minutes of just cracking pieces of shell began breaking off and landing on her thighs. Jade was paralysed by excitement and fear. She held her breath as the shells turned to dust and revealed a small black creature with the occasional blue splotches, tiny black wings and a bony tail.

A baby dragon.

The tiny creature looked up at its new owner and its lips twitched into a smile, showing its small and seemingly harmless teeth and huge, blue eyes.

It curled itself onto Jade's lap and fell asleep, purring occasionally.

The Goth girl shook her head at how normal it all felt. 'I need a dose of normal' She thought to herself as she gently picked her new companion up, checked if it was a boy or girl and laid her on her pillow.

She went into her bathroom, took a quick shower before texting Beck, telling him to pick her up and then she began to get ready for school.

Half an hour later Jade, in black leather pants, black tank top under a green flannel shirt, biker boots and her signature Lethe jacket, was sitting in her living room with a cup of coffee, staring blankly at the TV, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Her mind wondered towards the Latina girl; they hadn't been alone together since their kiss in Sikowitz's class almost three months ago.

She began to loose herself in the memory of the girl's lips on her own, her body pressed flush against her own, how her tongue eagerly explored Tori's mouth. Her breathing was shallow and arousal had settled between her legs. Her hand began its journey towards the waistband of her leather pants when suddenly a beeping noise, signalling she had received a text message, tore her from her lust filled haze.

_'It was months ago! I shouldn't still be thinking about her!' _She scolded herself as she checked her texts. It was Beck.

The writer grabbed her keys and left, shutting the door behind her. She took her time walking towards her boyfriend's truck as usual.

"Hey" The Canadian greeted Jade once she had taken her seat next to him, he started up the car and pulled out of her driveway.

"Hi" She replied emotionlessly as she turned on the radio.

They were both painfully aware that they weren't working out anymore; everything they did, every kiss they shared felt like a routine. Done because it was what they were used to and not because of love.

Jade spent the journey to school lost in thoughts about her new 'pet'. Strangely she wasn't freaked about any of it, that didn't necessarily mean she believed him but the fact that a baby dragon was currently in her room, hopefully still sleeping, made what she learned today more believable.

Beck pulled up to the school 20 minutes later, turned the engine off but made no move to get out. He took a deep breath before turning his body so he was fully facing his girlfriend.

"Jade?" Beck hesitantly called her name.

The girl in question turned her full attention to her boyfriend.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I l-love you too." The goth girl faltered which luckily went unnoticed by the young man in front of her. They shared a quick kiss before they got out of the truck and made their way inside and towards their lockers.

Jade punched in her combination and got out the necessary books when she heard a voice that made her heart quicken.

"-go to class"

Jade turned and face the direction the voice came from and saw Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex and then Andre as he joined them. Her gaze lingered on Tori wishing she would look her way; she did.

Their eyes met across the hallway and Jade saw the Latina's lips curve into a small, almost shy smile but before Jade and the chance to even consider smiling back Tori was gone and Beck was making his way towards her.

"Hey babe" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek as they made their way to class.

Beck had science so they went their separate ways. Jade continued towards her music lesson, thoughts once again drifted to a certain singer.

As she neared her destination she failed to notice the person currently occupying her thoughts and walked straight into her. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on Tori who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Jade"

"Vega"

The tense atmosphere was quickly broken by Shapiro who reminded the to girls that they were going to be late for class. He went in first immediately followed by Tori and then Jade.

The music lesson passed by in a blur.

"Before you all leave your assignment for the week is to prepare a song to preform in of the class with your partner. Mark your with Jake. Robbie with Alex. Kate with Ryder. Tori and Jade… Your assignments are due in two weeks."

Both girls sent each other nervous smiles before Jade approached Tori.

"So…" Jade trailed off.

"We should probably get together and pick a song." At Jade's nod Tori continued "My house? We could go after school and work on it?"

"Sounds good! Beck drove me so do you mind driving me home afterwards?"

"Sure."

They parted ways after that, each meeting up with friends or in Jade's case Beck.

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast and before jade knew it she was leaning again Vega's locker, patiently waiting for said girl to get her books so they could go.

"There you are Jade!" Beck exclaimed, a frown rapidly formed on his features when he saw his girlfriend leaning against the locker next to Tori's.

"What's going on?" Jealousy seeped into his voice as he questioned the Goth girl.

"I'm working with Vega on a music assignment. I'm going over to her house then she'll drive me home." She deadpanned.

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her to the paring lot, towards the singer's car.

They get in, do their seat belts and drive off.

Barely ten minutes have passed, the air tense, before they reached their destination.

The girls unbuckled their seatbelts and then made their way up Tori's and to her front door.

The half-Latina unlocked her front door then turned to face the Goth.

"Come in."


	4. Author's note

I'm taking a break from this story because of school and exams. I'm still working on it and I will try and get back to it as soon as possible. 


End file.
